The present invention relates generally to method for fabrication semiconductor structures and the structures formed thereby, and more particularly to techniques for fabricating a semiconductor structure including two-dimensional material.
Two-dimensional materials, also denoted as 2D materials or single layer materials, are a class of nanomaterials defined by their property of being merely one or two atoms thick. One popular example of a two-dimensional material is graphene, a material constituted by a single layer of carbon atoms arranged in a hexagonal crystal lattice. Two-dimensional materials are considered to have many interesting applications in particular for future semiconductor technologies.